War Bonds
by BallisticAndroid
Summary: This is a two sided story of two Races Joining together against an ancient threat (NOT FLOOD) will they prevail or will they crumble under the might of this ancient foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely allies, Unlikely foes**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Sanghelios, New Kromas_

Mli'Ladar was an Elite of the highest regard in the Sangheli army, for he was their world leader. Now typically at the time he would be doing his rounds in the Barracks ensuring his warriors well being for battle but instead he stumbled upon a weak transmission coming from one of his covert-ops stealth frigates, the Dying Light, sending a extremely cryptic and terrifying message, it was hard to understand because a grunt was the one to relay it but he thought he had heard: "Great General we are **cough cough** under attack **cough cough** not human, very old, killed Spartans **cough cough** oh no, its coming for me!" And at that the last he saw was a figure engulfing the grunt including his two plasma grenades that exploded promptly inside it, then, the transmission went black. In his experienced mind he immediately thought the Humans were to blame, but as he played it back he could hear the grunt say it killed Spartans. What Spartans and how and why were they on his soldier's ship? This he had to find out.

Hey guys this is kind of a prologue/ teaser so please do review and also this takes place on an alternate timeline after halo 3 at the end of the human/covenant war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Reach, ONI Central Command

Lieutenant Johnson was a Spartan of Honor and strength, he didn't have any prejudice towards the Covenant Infantry, all he new was each side threw their people at each other over some petty religion view he perceived, then the Flood came, all of the sudden he found rebelling Sangheli at his side slaying their enemies which at the time were Flood and the bastard Covenant. When his life was saved at the hands of the 8 foot tall warrior, he had found a newfound respect for their people. He felt him and them were one in the same. When he found out that him and his Spartan fireteam were infiltrating a highly regarded Sangheli covert-ops stealth frigate, he tried all he could not to become engulfed in rage. He felt that doing this Op would betray his view on Honor. But he put all opinions aside and boarded the Pelican.

"So, Trailblazer, how much longer till we "dock" with the Dying Light,". LT. Johnson asked the Pelican pilot.

" Yes, sir, we will reach the Dying Light in ETA 16 minutes." Pilot Trailblazer replied with his Earth/British accent.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Groaned Zephyr, the Fireteam Intel collector.

"Boy you always gotta bad feelin about somethin." Replied Daniels, Fireteam's top ONI Operative.

"Thats enough, soldiers." Johnson finished. Thinking to himself as he peered over at the fireteam's newest member. He was always silent around people, for this reason Johnson tries to get any reaction out of the silent operative. The Fireteam, or also known as "Stalker", was made of some of ONI's top Black-ops operatives that were Spartans. They all knew each others stories simply through the file database.

"Alright boys, this is it." The pilot tuned in. "If you forgot your big boy pants, feel free to stay here." He stated, afterwards chuckling to himself.

"Fireteam Stalker this is ONI, your mission objectives are to infiltrate the Dying Light to determine if the rumours of the Sangheli housing Flood spores are correct or not." said a blacked out voice transmission. "You are not I repeat, not attack or interact with any of the ships crew in any way possible." She stated.

"Yes ma'am, what is the time window for this Op." Johnson replied.

"The time window is approximately 20 minutes, we have mapped the quickest way possible and are sending it to you now." the woman replied snappy.

At that moment each of the operative's HUD's lit up with a small mini-map.

"Ok Spartans, prepare for dock". The pilot stated.

The pilot opened the cargo doors and let the vacuum of space suck the Spartans out into cold void space where they activated their cloaking devices and, with careful planning and stolen Sangheli trade route data, just barely grab on to a passing Phantom entering the Frigate's Hangar Bay. Once there, an unsuspecting turn of events began to take place that would jeopardize the mission, the crew, and the Spartans live's.


End file.
